<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stink by jetredgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670687">The Stink</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl'>jetredgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Labyinth LFFL inspired one shots and challenges [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Labyrinth (1986)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Post-Labyrinth, Snark, The Bog of Eternal Stench, Weirdness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetredgirl/pseuds/jetredgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, when Sarah crossed the Bog over the wet rocks, she totally touched the Bog water. We've been in denial far too long as a Fandom.<br/>Well, there's only one person who can help, isn't there?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jareth/Sarah Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Labyinth LFFL inspired one shots and challenges [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stink</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>It started the next day. The smell.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Sarah dear, I don't mean to be critical, but...you seem to be giving off a smell today. Did you step in something at the park yesterday?" Karen said at the dining table during breakfast, wrinkling her nose.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sarah yawned, tired after her adventures the day before and being up most of the night." No I don't think so. Is it bad? I can't smell it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Her father put down the paper." Well, it's not good." He remarked. He moved closer to her and sniffed. "Ugh. It's like chicken crap mixed with...I can't describe it. Moldy cheese, chicken crap, and rotten potatoes? Whatever it is I'd figure it out before you go out in public." He pushed back his plate of food. "I've lost my appetite."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well I showered and changed. Maybe I stepped in something after all and it's my shoes." Sarah recalled the funk of the Bog, and figured that was probably it. "I'll go put on different ones."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sarah went upstairs and took her loafers off, they were her favorite but she was willing to sacrifice them. After all, she was a hero. She saved her brother. They were just shoes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She double bagged the offending loafers and socks for good measure, sprayed disinfectant inside the bag and all over the footwear, then tossed them in the outside garbage. "There. that should do it."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She took another long hot shower, scrubbed herself down and redressed.</p>
</div><div><p>As she passed her father in the hall he gave her a weird look. "Still haven't found the source of the smell?" He asked.</p><p>"I threw my shoes away, why?" Sarah replied.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>I'm sorry honey but I can still smell it. Karen and I are taking Toby for ice cream. I was coming to invite you but...maybe you should take care of that first. Maybe it's something in your room?"</p></div><div><p>"Damn it. Okay dad. Maybe whatever I stepped in got onto something in there. No worries, I'll figure it out." She smiled at her father, but he didn't smile back.</p></div><div><p>"Please do. It's toxic."</p></div><div><p>Sarah spent the afternoon tearing her room apart. For some reason she couldn't smell it, but everyone else could. It made the source very difficult to find.</p></div><div><p>This went on for days. She cleaned, bleached and scrubbed herself raw. And still yet...her family complained. Burned her bedding after remembering she had laid on her bed wearing the shoes.</p></div><div><p>She refused to go to school. Her parents took Toby and went to a hotel. They called a plumber to check the sewer system. There was nothing to be found.</p></div><div><p>The smell persisted.</p></div><div><p>After a week, Sarah lay on her bed and stared at the wall.</p></div><div><p>It was her. She knew it but had lived in denial. She had somehow gotten it on her.</p></div><div><p>The Bog. And she couldn't smell it.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>She knew now why Sir Didymus couldn't smell it either. He had gotten in on himself and it rendered him unable to smell it. But everyone else could.</p></div><div><p>Except her, now.</p></div><div><p>She sobbed into her pillows, seeing her stinky fate before her. She'd have to go live with Sir Didymus, just to have some company.</p></div><div><p>
        <em>:tap tap tap:</em>
      </p></div><div><p>The sound startled her.</p></div><div><p>She sat up and looked to the window.</p></div><div><p>Outside was an owl. He was staring at her in a way no normal owl would do.</p></div><div><p>
        <em>Him.</em>
      </p></div><div><p>Sarah realized he was the only one who could help her, and she would have to throw herself on the mercy of The Goblin King.</p></div><div><p>She got up and went to the window. The owl blinked and tilted its head, but in that haughty way *he* had done.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>She took a deep breath, let it out and opened the window. He didn't move at first. She knew what she needed to say.</p></div><div><p>"Fine, come in."</p></div><div><p>With the blink of an eye, He was there, standing in front of her. "Hello Sarah. You seem troubled." He smirked.</p></div><div><p>"Don't be an ass." She said, going to the bed and sitting down. "You know I need your help, and you know why."</p></div><div><p>He wrinkled his patrician nose delicately. "It does seem you've gotten yourself into a bit of a stink. Your were told not to get it on you, precious. The darker features on the Labyrinth aren't to be taken lightly."</p></div><div><p>Sarah stood, angry. "Why did you have to do that?! Send us to that terrible place? Just because I was winning?!? Are you that sore of a loser that you had to ruin my life too?!?!"</p></div><div><p>Jareth towered over her. "I didn't send *you* there silly girl. I sent that ingrate Hogwart. If he would have followed my instructions it wouldn't have happened!" His voice rose.</p></div><div><p>"What, you told him to poison me and he didn't?! Well he did eventually, so why do I still stink?!?"</p></div><div><p>"No! I told him to NEVER let you kiss him, and he did!"</p></div><div><p>Sarah stood up as tall as she could, getting into the King's face. "He didn't LET me, I forced it on him!! What do you care anyway?!?"</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>They both froze, then stepped back. After a moment Sarah spoke. "Well?" she crossed her arms.</p></div><div><p>He looked away. "I...dont know." And in one way, he didn't. He didn't understand why he felt the way he did about this girl. </p></div><div><p>
            <em>I was jealous and petty and I let it get the better of me. You wanted his friendship and not mine. It wasn't fair. </em>
          </p></div><div><p>The thought went through his mind, but he refused to say it.</p></div><div><p>"I'm...sorry." It almost hurt to say. For such a proud thing as The Goblin King.</p></div><div><p>"Okay." Sarah answered. "I may forgive you, eventually. If you can do something about it. I can't go on like this here. And I'm not ready to...you know."</p></div><div><p>
            <em>Go underground for good.</em>
          </p></div><div><p>It was Sarah's turn for unexpected admissions to herself. She might want to, someday.</p></div><div><p>He nodded slowly." I can. I will. "</p></div><div><p>He waved his hand and created a crystal, holding it out.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>Sarah eyed it suspiciously.</p></div><div><p>"On my word, it's safe. I do not lie." He said.</p></div><div><p>She took it gingerly. As she held it, it slowly melted into her skin, making her glow for a moment.</p></div><div><p>" It's gone now. The smell." Jareth told her. "Your life will go back to normal. I even added a memory spell and your family won't remember it at all."</p></div><div><p>"Thank you." Sarah said. "I appreciate it." she smiled. The first true smile she had ever bestowed upon the King.</p></div><div><p>He smiled back. "Sarah...I never meant for this to happen. I wouldn't want you to be unhappy. You hold a place of high reverence in my world. I hope someday we can be...friends."</p></div><div><p>"Maybe. I'll think about it and get back to you. Someday." She held out her hand. "I'll let you know."</p></div><div><p>He took her hand in his gloved one and squeezed it lightly. "I'll be listening for your call."</p></div><div><p>He turned, and took the form of the owl once more, and flew away.</p></div><div><p>Sarah closed the window, and heard a noise.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div><p>"Sarah where are you?" called her father.</p></div><div><p>She ran downstairs to meet her family.</p></div><div><p>"We brought ice cream." Karen said. "You look flushed. Were you exercising or something? Are you okay?"</p></div><div><p>She felt Sarah's forehead, a look of concern on her face.</p></div><div><p>"No, I'm fine. And I really want some ice cream."</p></div><div><p>Toby gurgled happily and reached for her. Sarah took him from Karen's arms.</p></div><div><p>Sarah's father laughed. "Well let's go eat then." He put and arm around Sarah and his wife, and guided them into the kitchen.</p></div><div><p>Outside, unseen, The Goblin King watched, content to see his Champion happy once more.</p></div><div><p>~Fin~</p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For my friend and fellow author AngelGlass on FFN.<br/>Shes fretted about this far too long haha! ;-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>